


Hugs

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste Needs Love, Adrien Agreste Needs a Hug, Alternate Universe, Chat Blanc Aftermath, F/M, Part 2 of my aftermath stuff, The other Ladybug and Chat Aftermath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 05:03:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21386545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: In the other reality, Ladybug asks if Chat remembers his time as the akumatized "villain"
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 6
Kudos: 151





	Hugs

“Do you remember it,” Ladybug asks her partner, having plopped down beside him with a sober tone. She didn’t remember anything after the blast, not at all, having been frozen in time for far too long, long enough for Chat to destroy every single thing and leave a lifeless husk of a world behind. Or, at least, that’s what Bunnyx had said something about, frowning as she did so. 

Chat Noir sits silently for a moment before nodding, mouth shut as he tries to think up an explanation. He remembers that overwhelmingly  _ cold _ feeling that had settled in his bones, seeping the warmth out of him. It still sat somewhere within him, not yet heated all the way, even with the two miraculouses in his hands and the knowledge that Hawkmoth was done with his reign for now. 

“Do you mind me asking about it,” she tentatively pries, letting him know he can pull away from the conversation at any moment. 

Much to the heroine’s surprise, Chat softly starts with, “It was cold…” He doesn’t look at her, doesn’t look at anything, really. His eyes are dull and unfocused as he continues. “I was alone for a long time… I don’t know how long. It was like the world just… Stopped moving, I guess. It was cold and I was alone for  _ so long. _ I destroyed  _ everything _ within all that time.” Ladybug hadn’t seen. Not the Ladybug he was familiar with, at least. “Then, another you showed up with Bunnyx. I think it was from the day I found out your identity because she was talking to Bunnyx about the preset…” his voice trails off, falling silent. 

“It’s alright,” Ladybug whispers in a soft voice. She doesn’t clarify. Adrien doesn’t think he needs that clarification, anyway. Instead, he wraps his arms around her, curling up against her, not minding the contact at all. The two coil around each other. It’s comforting, Chat finally having the physical contact he had lacked for so long. 

“I didn’t want to do it,” he whimpers brokenly. 

She nods against his shoulder, feeling the collection of tears against her neck where he had burrowed his face. “I know, Chatton. You fought against him after it happened. No other akuma has done that before, now, have they?” 

He shrugs, though it’s only half of the gesture, the boy’s broken sobs leaving him. She runs her hands through his hair, silent as he cries against her. 

**Author's Note:**

> Adrien I love youuuuuuuu
> 
> here's my discord server!  
https://discord.gg/eGkwayy


End file.
